Ask Me Again in the Morning (bsgkink prompt)
by kinseya
Summary: This weekend the theme was the 5 senses. I took the prompt: Laura/Lee, Founder's Day AU, sight - so this a Laura/Lee, New Caprica, Founder's Day fic. Warning for drug use.


Lee has been discreetly watching Laura Roslin all day during the Founder's Day celebration. She really is a vision, he thinks: long, red hair flowing in the wind; bright red outfit clinging to her curves. The color shouldn't suit her as well as it does, but somehow the reds complement instead of clash.

He watches as she drinks, smokes, and flirts with his father, but the Old Man is either oblivious or purposefully ignoring her intent. Lee doesn't understand how he could miss it or why in all the worlds he would not pursue the fiery politician-turned-teacher now that their positions no longer keep them apart.

Lee is pulled out of his boozy musings by Kara who drags him onto the makeshift dance floor for a few rounds of classic folk dancing. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion, and Lee almost succumbs to the dizziness the constant turning creates when a partner change puts the object of his earlier attention on his arm.

He starts, not having noticed Laura joining the dancing, but happily twirls her around and leads her through the steps. When the dance is over and the music changes to something more sedate, he allows Laura to lead him off the dance floor and towards one of the open bars.

"I need a refill. Dancing is thirsty business," Laura says, grabbing them two cups and a bottle of something clear. After pouring them both a generous cup-full, she leads him away from the crowd to a pile of sandbags behind one of the larger tents.

"Welcome to New Caprica: Tent city, Captain Apollo," Laura says snarkily as she settles down on the sandbags, taking a deep drink. She grimaces as the moonshine burns down her throat, but then smiles broadly at Lee, patting a space beside her.

"It's Major now," Lee corrects as he sits down beside her, not touching, but close enough to feel the warmth of her body.

"I know, Lee, but Major Apollo just doesn't have the same ring to it, now does it," she questions with a flirtatious smile.

"No, it doesn't, Laura. And, if I'm being honest, I like that you have your own special name for me," Lee admits with a blush.

"Well, Lee, I like that I didn't have to prompt you to call me Laura. It's been hard to get people to break old habits, but I'm definitely not Madam President anymore," Laura states.

"No, you're not, but what you are is holding out on me. You have cigarettes. Aren't you going to offer me one," Lee asks.

Laura laughs loudly. "Well, it's not a normal cigarette, Lee," she says, pulling a joint out of the generous cleavage revealed by her camisole, "but I am willing to share. How did you know I had these? I thought I was being discreet"

"Maybe when Gaeta was boring you to tears," Lee says, "but I caught you sneaking a few drags afterwards."

"Have you been watching me all day," Laura asks.

"Ummm….maybe. Well, you look good. Really good. It was hard to do anything else," Lee admits sheepishly.

Lee feels less embarrassed by his admission from the brightness of the smile Laura directs at him. "Thank you, Lee. I feel good," she says, lighting the joint and passing it to him, "I just want to enjoy this day like anyone else and leave the worrying until tomorrow."

"You think the Cylons will come back," Lee asks quietly as he takes a hit and passes it back to her.

"I do," she says, taking a long drag, "but I don't want to think about that today. Next topic, please."

Lee looks at the slowly darkening sky as his thoughts wander. He and Laura pass the joint back and forth until it is nothing more than a stub and soon they are lying back on the sandbags, staring at the sky together.

"I want to see your boots," Lee blurts randomly.

"What," Laura says, giggling, "my boots?"

"Yes, you're wearing boots, but your skirt is too long and I can't see all of them. I want to see them," he insists.

"Okay," Laura says, dragging her skirt up, so he can see her new lace-up leather boots, which end just before her knees.

Lee looks her boots over carefully, liking the look even though nothing beats Laura in a pair of pumps. He's a bit put out that he can't see more of her legs and that her skirt remains hiked up only to her knees.

"Can I take them off," he asks.

"Only if you give me a foot rub," Laura replies.

Lee sits up and unzips each boot slowly, gently caressing and unabashedly ogling Laura's legs as he pulls them down. He hears her exhale a shaky breath as he pulls her right foot into his lap and begins to massage the arch of her foot, pressing hard, then light in turn. He continues his ministrations, thoroughly working the foot, and then switching to the other.

Laura is practically squirming with pleasure. It has been awhile since she went through the torture of wearing her pumps every day, but Lee's skilled foot massage has worked her into a veritable puddle: boneless, lazy, yet thrillingly turned on. She is unable to hold back a moan when he hits a particularly sensitive spot, and she feels Lee's eyes bore into her as his hands falter.

"Oh, don't stop," Laura cries, knowing how ridiculously sexual that sounds, but, honest to Gods, it is turning into a downright sexual experience.

"Why not, Laura," Lee asks as his fingers pick up where they left off.

"Because your hands are amazing," Laura says with a sigh. "I can think of lots of ways in which they could work their magic," she murmurs.

"Could you," he asks, running his fingers up her ankle, caressing her calf, and tickling behind her knee. "I think I would enjoy whatever you might come up with, Laura," he says as he leans down to kiss her.

Laura gasps in surprise, giving Lee instant access to her mouth. He takes full advantage, tangling his tongue with hers, caressing, then licking the sensitive roof of her mouth. Catching up to him, Laura deepens the kiss, arms wrapping around Lee's neck as her fingers run through his hair.

They kiss for what feels like hours, before Lee pulls back. He looks at Laura, taking in her flushed cheeks, kiss-swollen lips, mussed hair. "You really are a vision," he says.

Laura smiles, hands framing his face as she leans in for a gentle kiss. "I'm much more than that, Captain Apollo," she flirts, as she unties her red top, letting it slip off her shoulders, leaving her only in her camisole and skirt.

"I think you are a little overdressed," she says, as she begins to fumble with the buttons on Lee's tunic. Lee takes over, quickly divesting himself of tunic and tanks. Laura runs her hands over his chest appreciatively, leaning over him to kiss and nip her way across it. Lee tangles his hands in Laura's hair, massaging the scalp, as her hands and lips wander over the newly exposed flesh.

Lee groans when he feels Laura's warm, wet mouth surround his nipple and begin to suck, causing it to harden even further. She scrapes her teeth against the tip before flicking her tongue against it, then gives the same treatment to the other.

Lee guides Laura's head back to his mouth, kissing her hard before switching positions, rolling her underneath him. Their legs tangle together, his burgeoning erection pressing into Laura's hip, as he resumes kissing her, hands seeking her breasts. Feeling the heft of them in his hands, he squeezes roughly, fingers teasing the area of her hardened nipples. Laura moans, hips rising, as Lee pushes her breast over the confines of her camisole, latching onto the nipple. He lavishes attention on one breast, then the other, as his hands skim down her body, slowly pulling up her skirt.

Lee's hands caress up and down each inch revealed, reveling in finally being able to touch the legs he had so long admired. Laura nearly purrs as his fingers begin to tease her inner thighs, and chuckles at his shock at finding not the expected underwear, but only hot, wet flesh at her core.

"I was hoping to get lucky tonight," she admits in a low, lust-drenched voice, cut short by a long moan when Lee slides two fingers into her. He begins a slow rhythm in and out, scissoring his fingers at random, enjoying the way Laura gasps every time. Laura's hips begin to move in concert with his ministrations, picking up speed as Lee pushes her closer to the edge.

Laura's moans fill the air as Lee begins to rub circles against her clit with his thumb, and he belatedly worries about being heard, being seen, but he's drawn back into the moment by Laura's high pitched keen as her walls start to tighten around his fingers. He increases the speed of his thrusts, scissoring his fingers while pressing hard on her clit, and her walls clamp down, spasming, as Laura lets out a ragged cry. Lee rides out the aftershocks, gently stroking as her body calms itself.

Laura opens her eyes to the starry night, noting Lee staring at her with a very self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"You seem pretty proud of yourself," she teases, as she rights her camisole, once again covering her breasts.

"It's not that. I'm just amazed this is actually happening," Lee states.

"Well, it is. Better enjoy it," Laura replies, reaching to unbuckle his belt and unzip his uniform pants. She slides her hand inside, stroking Lee's erection through his underwear until he begins to buck into her hand.

"You'd better get out of those pants, Major," Laura commands, leaning back to watch as Lee strips off his remaining clothing. She smiles, wetting her lips, as his erection bobs free of his underwear.

"That's quite impressive, Captain Apollo," Laura husks, taking him in hand again.

She strokes a few times before leaning over and taking him in her mouth. She licks and sucks at the tip of his cock only, as her hand pumps up and down his length. Then, she takes him in fully, deep as she can, sucking as her head bobs up and down his length. Lee's hands tangle in Laura's hair, tightening, as he thrusts into her mouth.

When she feels him begin to thrust erratically, Laura glances up at Lee with a sparkle in her eye. She pulls her lips away from his cock, suction breaking with a pop. "Your choice, Apollo," she murmurs, just loud enough to be heard.

So close to his release, Lee grimaces, looking at her reproachfully, but answers as expected.

"Inside you. I want to come inside you," he replies with a groan.

Laura pushes him down with a hand on his chest, straddling him and sinking onto his cock with a force that make them both cry out. She begins to ride him quickly, setting a bruising pace that Lee nearly struggles to keep up with. He leans up as much as their position will allow, to kiss Laura roughly, hands kneading her breasts, as his lips move down across her jaw.

Lee pants heavily, hips surging up on each of Laura's down strokes, their bodies moving together even faster. "Can you come again," he asks, sweat pouring down his chest. Laura breaks rhythm, leaning down to lick away a particularly tempting bead of sweat, before replying. "Maybe," she says, breath hitching as a slight change in position makes Lee hit an extremely sensitive spot.

Feeling his own release is quickly approaching, Lee slides his hand between their bodies, fingers searching out the hard nub of Laura's clit. His first few touches are soft, barely brushing her clit as a twist of Laura's hips causes Lee to cry out. She continues in this fashion bringing Lee closer and closer to climax. Feeling Laura begin to lose rhythm and his balls tightening, Lee begins to rub frantically at her clit, trying to bring her with him over the edge. Three more thrusts and he's there, spilling into Laura with a shout of her name.

Lee's head is buried in Laura's chest as he recovers. He feels her hands running through his hair, ruffling it, as he comes back to himself.

"Did you come," he asks, embarrassed he was too far gone to notice.

Laura hums affirmatively. "It was good," she says a bit dreamily.

"Good," Lee confirms as they slowly untangle themselves and set their clothing to rights. He leans back against the sandbags and smiles as Laura snuggles herself into his side, one leg hiked over him, hand on his chest.

"Would it ruin the mood to ask if this was a one time thing or if I can expect a repeat occurrence," Lee asks, sincerely interested in her answer.

"Don't you have a girlfriend," Laura asks, sleepily, patting his chest.

"I do," Lee says cautiously, "but maybe not the right one,"

Laura chuckles in response. "Ask me again in the morning," she says before closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.


End file.
